In a call between a user and someone else, themes or some hot words of user's interest may exist. If the user wants to query related information of the words of interest after the call, these words of interest need to be input first for a query operation, and then the related information may be queried, so that the operation is fussy, and the information of the related words may not be timely learnt in the call process of the user or after the call.
Therefore, a new information pushing technology is needed, for automatically and rapidly acquiring information related to the call content according to the call content and presenting the information to a user, thus facilitating timely referring of the user.